


Scars

by ineedalotofmeat



Series: 彩虹六号：围攻AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: #buttsexohm, M/M, Ohm以前和大家不是一个队伍的, Ohm是受, 因为是当兵可能会有一点点的暴力描写, 大家都在当兵, 彩虹六号：围攻AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: Ohmwrecker在还是Delirious敌人的时候让Delirious有了不太好的回忆，当Ohm成为他的同伴时他决定以牙还牙。





	1. Chapter 1

“你最好跑起来，孩子，”

当时Delirious对自己发誓，下次他碰到这个男人的时候他要做的第一件事就把脚踹进这样对自己说话的男人的屁股里。

男人眯起了榛子色的眼睛，Delirious猜对方是在对自己笑，但面罩挡住了男人的五官只露出了那双眼睛,“拜。”

Delirious跪坐在原地努力用着鼻孔喘气，而男人扛着枪离开了这个全是弹孔和炸药味道的屋子，留下了嘴上贴着胶带双手被绳子绑住的自己。好吧他猜他该感谢那个笑着的男人帮自己解开了脚上的绳子——该死的，总有一天他要踹飞这个男人的屁股。

“什么？”Cartoonz吃惊地抬头看向睡在自己上铺的队友，“你想——等等，他妈的等一下，你在告诉我，你想要踹他——”Cartoonz深色的眼睛瞟向另一边餐桌的褐发男人，“你想要踹他的，Ohm的屁股？”

“对，我现在也在想着这个。”

“操，你这下是在我面前……走出衣柜了？”

“什么？操！我不是这个意思！”Delirious狠狠把叉子戳进了餐盘的牛肉里，“我说的是我要把我的军靴，踹进他的，屁眼里。”

“恶心。”Cartoonz对着他手上的动作挑眉，“你最好不要真的这么干。” 

“总有一天我会那么干的。”Delirious低头把牛肉塞进嘴里。

“很好，你终于停下你热情地注视了，小基佬。”

“嘿，Cartoonz，停止那样叫我。”

Cartoonz对着Delirious耸耸肩。

Ohmwrecker并没有感觉到自己的后脑就在刚刚被自己的新同僚热情地注视了一番，他只是想到装作瞟一眼餐厅内挂着的时钟而回头看了一眼。

Delirious正低头咀嚼着嘴巴里的食物，手中的银叉忙着拨弄着餐盘里的牛肉片。

Ohm立刻自然地收回了自己的视线，就像平时自己看了一下时间然后再看向之前自己看着的东西那样——他看向了坐在自己对面的McQuaid。

“等会要做什么事吗？”McQuaid问他，“你看起来很在意时间？”

“我在想或许我需要照顾一下我的宝贝们……你知道，惯用的P90之类。”

“不打算参与一点社交活动？”

Ohm只是对着友善的金发青年笑笑。

好吧，你不能指望一群在一个半月以前和自己还是敌对的现任同僚那么快就能接受不久前还打算一枪打进他们脑子里的自己，更不用说坐在一起喝喝饮料分享一下彼此的兴趣，所以Ohm不打算和任何人打打招呼考虑着通过言语交流增加对彼此的好感。

就在一个半月以前Ohmwrecker还隶属于另一个佣兵组织，然后叫Vanoss的男人拿着一大笔现金找上了他——于是现在他就坐在了这个佣兵组织管理的餐厅里吃着工作餐。

Ohm知道信任是需要时间的，他能理解这点。

信任是需要时间的——

“操！”

Ohmwrecker瞪大着眼睛，他感觉到一阵钝痛撞上了自己脸颊的左侧，操，他相信过分坚硬的门板撞到了脸上的哪块骨头，但他没那个心思去想那到底是哪里。

“操……Delirious！”他大叫着。

“我听到了，”Delirious嘴唇凑近了Ohm的右耳，他的双手还紧紧禁锢着Ohm的双手将它们固定在Ohm的身后，“你最好继续叫这个，孩子。”

Ohm咬紧牙，他试着再次动弹起自己的双手，他试着挣脱那个男人的手指——而Ohm得到的回应是Delirious更用力地压制住了他，他甚至能听到自己肩膀的悲鸣，“……操……”

Ohm和Delirious一起执行过不止一次任务，他做过好几次Delirious举起大锤砸坏敌人墙壁时的掩护，他知道Delirious的双手能那么灵活地使用那东西……这个男人该死的力气。

操。Ohm的眉骨抵上门板，称不上是钝痛的不适感蹭过那一处的皮肤。他闭上眼睛重重吐出一声叹息，“操我的(Fuck me)，Delirious。”

Delirious笑了一声，“啊哈，你在说这个吗？Ohmwrecker？”

男人硬挺的裤裆蹭上了Ohm的臀部。

操。

Ohm猜自己应该感觉到不甘或者愤怒。男人的力气比他大，他只能被这样乖乖压制在门板。

“呃——”

……操，他根本不觉得生气或是不甘，他甚至——操他的，他甚至他享受这样。

“唔！”

“嘿——嘿，Ohm，你最好停止挣扎，我相信你最清楚肩膀脱臼的感觉了，对吧，医生？”

汗珠顺着Ohm的太阳穴流过他的眼角，Ohm不适地眨了眨眼睛，“……你想要什么，Delirious？”

Delirious没有立刻回答，他在Ohm的耳边叹息了一声。

别人炽热的呼吸吹过Ohm的耳垂时他感觉那一侧的神经都紧紧绷住了，Ohm的头皮正在为此发麻。

“说实话，”Delirious开口，“我不知道自己想要什么——我不止一次想过要穿着这双军靴狠狠踹你的屁股，或者用枪托砸上你的脑袋——”

操。Ohm闭上眼睛，他咧开嘴咬紧着牙齿，发出狼狈地喘息声。Ohm不该指望Delirious忘记那些的，不是吗？

Ohmwrecker在来到这里之前正为另一个佣兵组织工作，他前任的老板曾经给过他们一个任务，很不巧的当时想要阻止他们完成这个任务的正是Delirious所在的小队。

他们正在完成一个运输特殊物品的危险任务，尽管Ohm的队长认为这个任务能够很快又干净地完成，Ohm却不这么觉得——他甚至质疑他们是不是能四肢齐全地坐着车子回去。

就在Ohm的队长考虑着怎么偷交通工具的时候，他们被成功地偷袭了。那个拿着大锤砸破他们房间墙壁的男人就这样闯进了他们当时呆着的安全房间，Ohm看着对方拿起枪对着自己的队友开了一枪的同时也拿出了自己的手枪对着对方的小腿开了一枪。

当时Ohm的队长没有说要杀掉这个男人——Ohm在任务结束的半年后见到这男人本人才知道对方叫Delirious。

把同行当作人质留着——Ohm不觉得这是聪明的决定，但他并不是这个小队的队长。他帮男人扔掉了脸上的防毒面具和身上套着的防弹衣还有那些随身携带的匕首和弹匣，他在蓝眼睛男人来得及开口大叫之前就在对方嘴上粘上了银色的胶带。

即便四肢被绑上了绳子男人也依旧不停地挣扎着，他一直试着发出奇怪的声音，尽管透过胶带那声音减弱了很多但也成了干扰他们的噪音源之一。他一直在试着用能够动弹的躯体去撞地板或者是乱动。

既然Ohm的队长决定将对方当作人质暂时留下，那Ohm也需要做点什么——

“我的天……”Ohm试着帮对方处理那小腿上的伤口时蓝眼睛男人也一直在挣扎，他想帮对方好好处理一下上臂上那不知道什么时候出现的长口子也不能做到。

“嘿，”他对着被绑在长桌上的蓝眼睛男人说，“我只是想告诉你我不会一枪打穿你的头也不会一刀割了你的脖子，我不会伤害你，你能躺着不动，让我好好缝你的伤口吗？”

男人发出一声奇怪的声音，他挣扎着像是动了动自己被Ohm射伤的右脚小腿。

噢，他还记着那个小腿的仇，Ohm当时翻了个白眼。他拿出了自己的手枪然后将里面的子弹都退了出来倒在了旁边的矮桌上。

接着Ohmwrecker毫不犹豫地用枪托对着男人的脑袋来了一下。

“上帝，”Ohm对着晕过去的男人叹息，“终于安静了。”

多么配合的病人啊——Ohm觉得自己自从加入这个行业后就再没有碰到过如此配合自己的病人，没有嚎叫也没有阻止或者是脏话……最后Ohm也没有忘记帮晕过去的男人处理一下脑袋上那个被自己敲出来的淤青，他可是专业的。

那天这个蓝眼睛男人只和他们相处了大约十个小时不到。最后队长命令Ohm负责断后，其他人会和队长一起扛着目标物品先离开。

Ohm猜队长完全忘记了这个房间里还有一个被当作人质留在这里的同行。既然他是负责断后那他应该有权利决定剩下的这些东西——Ohm拿起自己还剩着的手榴弹。

“嘿，”他走到终于安静了几小时的男人身后。

男人终于安静下来或许是发现自己没有几小时可活了吧，被同行活捉并不是好事，他猜这个男人不像自己的队长那样是个蠢货。

“……好吧，”Ohm说，“我猜我也只能当个蠢货了，”他用匕首帮男人解开了对方腿上绑着的细绳。

“你最好跑起来，孩子，”

Ohm在走之前把手榴弹扔向自己离开路线的反方向，然后他在临走之前又瞧了一眼蓝眼睛的男人。男人仍然愤怒地瞪着自己，透过银色的胶带发出了一声奇怪的叫声。

“拜。”他幼稚地对愤怒的蓝眼睛男人摇了摇手。

或许明天自己就会死在别人枪下——他想他们不会再见了，这样做也无伤大雅。

操我的——Ohmwrecker可没想到他在来到新的寝室时会看到那个蓝眼睛的男人！

“啊哈，”Delirious的声音让Ohm回过神来，“或许用枪托砸一下你的脑袋是个好主意，不觉得吗？”

“……我不觉得。”Ohm回应。

“不过我也没有带枪，和伙计们来酒吧谁会想着带枪。”

Ohmwrecker和Delirious第一次见面后他就有思考过这件事——Delirious是不是有认出自己？

在来到这里的半年时间里Ohm渐渐融入了这个队伍，他甚至和这些同僚们相处的比之前那些一起工作将近三年之久的前队友们相处得更好，不管是任务之外还是在任务中，他们都配合得很好——和Delirious也是，这让Ohm想或许Delirious根本没有认出自己，毕竟那时候他一直带着面罩，而声音透过面罩是很难辨认的。

但——

有过一次Ohm在吃饭的时候抬起头发现坐在自己对面的Delirious正看着自己，他对上那双蓝色眼睛的瞬间Ohm下意识想，对方或许已经认出自己了。

“你还想着一枪射穿我的小腿吗？”Ohm问。他试着动弹了自己的十指，但那只是徒劳。

操，Ohm叹气，或许他的手腕就得断在这里了。

“不，”Delirious的手指突然放松了力气，但那只是确保Ohm不再感到疼痛而不是能让Ohm挣脱，“我没有想过——操……我不知道我在想什么。”

Ohm也不知道自己正在想什么。他可以想办法说服Delirious，他的朋友们还在等他们回到吧台喝酒然后他和Delirious就这样一起前后脚失踪了那么久——听起来真够奇怪的不是吗，他们最好现在就立刻回去。

Ohm转动自己的脖子回过头看向紧贴着自己背部的Delirious。

他们都是擅长这些的，玩弄枪支的同时把生命也放在手中玩弄，不管是自己的还是敌人的。而现在Ohm的就在别人手里，被这个蓝眼睛的男人握在手里——

他们对上视线的下一刻Delirious用空闲的左手摸上了Ohm的喉结。

Ohm感觉自己后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，男人的指腹摸过的每一处肌肤都开始发热，上面残留的温度是那样炽热。

Ohm该动起来了，这个男人将手放在了自己的脖子上而同时松开了一只手，他的手一旦摸上Ohm的脸就可以轻易掐碎自己的下巴，如果现在立刻动起双腕Ohm就能获得自由——

Ohm没有动弹自己的身体，那有力的手指就这样毫无阻碍地掐上他的下巴。

他任由那双蓝色的眼睛像是想要看出什么一样死死瞪着他。

Ohm抑制住自己想要吞咽唾沫的冲动。

操。

“……你打算做什么，孩子？”Ohm笑着问。

“……操你的（Fuck you）。”

Ohm在Delirious的牙齿咬上自己嘴巴的时候皱紧了眉头——该死的，那很痛，但他连痛叫声都喊不出来，在那之前Delirious的舌头已经舔了上来。

操你的。他在狠狠咬上Delirious的舌头时生气地想着。

“操！”

“嘿，你还好吗？”

Ohm拿起自己面前的威士忌喝了一口，他等待着微甜的液体滚入自己的喉中才瞟了眼自己的右侧。

Delirious咒骂着把手中的酒杯粗鲁地丢上了吧台桌，伏特加在他的动作下溅出了几滴，站在吧台桌内侧的调酒师对此挑了挑眉。

“操……”Delirious用右手的拇指和食指揉了揉自己脸颊，随后低声又骂了一声。

“嘿？”坐在Delirious左手边的McQuaid又问了一声，“发生什么了，嘴巴怎么了？”

“操，我舌头在流血。”

坐在Ohm和McQuaid中间的Cartoonz嗤笑一声，“在流血？你刚刚咬到自己舌头了？你多大，他妈的十六岁？”

“闭上你他妈的嘴，我可是你爸！”

“我爸？操你的，”Cartoonz喝了一口自己的啤酒，“嘿，前面来之前你可还好好的，你是在厕所里被基佬啃了一下舌头？所以你才在厕所里呆了快十分钟？还是你掉进马桶里的时候咬到了舌头？”

Ohmwrecker自然地又拿起刚刚放下的酒杯贴近嘴唇。

“……闭嘴。”Delirious粗鲁地说完又拿起了自己的那杯伏特加，这表示他想要沉默的举动让Cartoonz没再多说什么。

Cartoonz和McQuaid看了彼此一眼，然后他们对着彼此耸了耸肩。

执行任务时基本都会四个人一起行动的他们养成了只要呆在基地里他们就会混在一起的习惯，而今天他们好不容易到手的二十四小时短暂休息他们也选择混在一起度过，二十四小时甚至不够他们回家拿个行李。

于是四个大男人一起坐在离基地不远，不算特别热闹的酒吧里喝着各自喜欢的酒精类饮料——这非常普通，没有任何问题。

Ohm放下酒杯后装作想要擦去嘴角的酒液将左手的拇指贴上了自己的嘴角，他偷偷揉了揉刺痛的右侧嘴角。

“Ohm，”Cartoonz举起自己的啤酒杯在Ohm的右手前晃了晃，Ohm立即会意地用自己的酒杯撞了一下Cartoonz的，“原来你抽烟？”

“什么？”Ohm疑惑地看了一眼Cartoonz。

“前面说去抽烟的可是你。”Cartoonz翻了个白眼，“我们屁股还没坐下你就说要去后门抽烟不是吗？”

“噢，对，”Ohm看了眼Cartoonz沾上白色啤酒泡沫的胡子，“噢——我发现我可能戒烟成功了，我试着抽了一口，然后就扔了它。”

“哇哦，我的天，Ohm？”

“哈哈，是啊，我可是个硬汉，想要戒烟就能轻易戒烟——Cartoonz，我想你可能需要打理一下它。”Ohm比划了一下自己的下巴。“你看起来就像个圣诞老人。”

“什么？我也要瞧瞧——”McQuaid笑着探头看向Cartoonz的正脸，“哇哦——Cartoonz！你看起来真够酷的！嘿，Delirious，你瞧Cartoonz！”

Delirious探过头看向Cartoonz。

这听起来很奇怪——Ohm自从加入这个队伍里很少在任务时间外和Delirious四目相对的机会，他甚至可以现在就用一只手数出来，他们一共就四目相对过三次。

Ohm在那双蓝眼睛的主人探出头看了一眼自己的瞬间也看了回去。

那甚至没有持续一秒——他们默契地同时挪开视线看向了圣诞老人的胡子。

Cartoonz的胡子很酷。

——这是第四次。

“Ohm，你是在欣赏自己的脸吗？”

Ohm抬起头透过镜子看向站在门口的McQuaid——他正穿着整齐的制服倚靠着浴室的门框，“嘿，已经整理好行李了？”Ohm对着McQuaid抬了抬下巴。

“是啊——”

“我在思考我是不是应该也像Cartoonz那样留个很酷的胡子……但我猜那很难好好打理。”

McQuaid耸肩，“那我猜我们得有第二个‘黑胡子’了。Cartoonz可能会气死。”

“嗯哼……我猜我不太适合。”Ohm用右手转开水龙头，“我也不喜欢你这样下巴光溜溜的——我猜我还是保持原样比较好。”他用左手沾了水然后抹了一把自己的下巴。

“嘿——我和Delirious随时欢迎你加入光下巴联盟。”

“Nope。”

“好吧——时间到了，我该走了，我会记得带点甜甜圈给你和Delirious的。”

Cartoonz和McQuaid获得了七天的休假，而Ohm和Delirious则留在少了两个人的寝室里当其他队伍缺人时的候补队员。至少得等一个月才能轮到他们两人的年假。

Ohm走出浴室后看到Delirious已经迫不及待把自己的被子丢到了Cartoonz的下铺上，“哇哦，”Ohm看了眼Delirious的上铺再看向下铺，“你没有什么耐心，Delirious？”

“没错，”Delirious的脑袋靠在叠好的被子上，两腿搁在了床尾的铁栏上，“他们刚走出房间我就想睡下铺，操他的爬梯。”

“好吧——”Ohm用挂在肩膀的毛巾擦了擦滴水的短发，“我还是睡上铺比较好，我懒得把我的被子搬上搬下……”他看了一眼放在矮桌上的几个还没打开过的易拉罐。“苏打水？”

“谢了。”

Ohm打开了两瓶放在矮桌上的苏打水，然后拿着它们走近Delirious的床铺。

“Ohm，”

“什么？”Ohm下意识看向Delirious的脸。

他们视线相对的瞬间Ohm努力抑制住自己身体太过明显的僵硬。

那个躺在床上的男人没有伸手去接他递过去的苏打水也没有继续说什么，他只是躺在那里，就像等着什么一样继续看着他。

“……Delirious。”Ohm晃了晃手里的苏打水，“如果你不想喝——”

“你该试试。”Delirious突然开口打断了Ohm的话语。

“……什么？”

“睡在下铺。”

Delirious拉扯着Ohm上衣的圆领把他扯上Cartoonz的下铺时，他手中的易拉罐无比幸运地砸在了地板上而不是Cartoonz的床上。

如果不早点擦干净等会地板就会变得很脏——

Ohm的右手及时撑在Delirious的左耳边上，“操你的，你差点害我撞到你脸上！你以为你的脸是枕头吗？我撞上去不会受伤？”

“噢我非常道歉——Ohmwrecker先生——”

Delirious说出这话时听起来非常诚恳。

Ohm对着男人坏笑的脸挑眉。

“你瞧，我道歉了，Ohm。”

“操你的道歉。你该告诉我你要拉我，我可以先放下那些——”Ohm示意了一下他们床铺边缘外的地板。“我们还得擦地板。”

“拜托——你觉得我说我会拉你是个好主意？嘿，Ohm，我等会要把你拉到床上，你能先放下手里的苏打水然后走过来吗？”

“你最好滚开。”

“你瞧。”

Delirious看着Ohm的视线一直在上下晃动着，它总是一会落在Ohm的眼中一会又挪到了Ohm的鼻尖处。

“……你知道这是我们第几次看着对方吗？我指任务之外的时间。”

“什么？”

那双蓝眼睛疑惑地盯着Ohm的眼睛，好吧，这下终于不再晃来晃去了。

“这是我第五次和你看进彼此的眼睛里——任务之外。”Ohm垂下脑袋把自己的额头贴上Delirious的额头，“你最好停止用你的眼睛操我了。”

“噢，我可不打算用眼睛操你，Ohm，我可不是十岁小孩。”Delirious笑了一声，“我会用真的老二操你。”


	2. Chapter 2

Ohm把自己的毛巾挂在脑袋上用双手随便擦了擦脑袋上冒出的汗珠。

“你这婊子养的！Delirious！”

Ohm抬头看向练习场中间正忙着揍Delirious的Cartoonz。

“搞什么，Cartoonz？！我只是在你床上睡觉！”Delirious及时躲过差点揍上自己脸颊的拳头，“才两天！”

Ohm低下头咬住包裹着右手的绑带的一端，然后转动自己的手腕让绑带慢慢松开。

“它臭的要死！”

“我他妈除了睡觉什么都没做！”

噢，那可不是实话。Ohm看着渐渐松开的绑带在心里回答那句。

“我用的还是自己的被子！”

这句没错。

Ohm走到练习场的角落把绑带丢在了边上然后就地坐了下来。

十分钟前刚和Ohm对练好的McQuaid拿着两瓶还滴着水珠的矿泉水走到Ohm面前，他晃了晃右手拿着的水瓶，“冰水？”

“谢了。”他伸手接过瓶子。“年假过得怎么样？”

“睡觉和锻炼。”McQuaid坐到了Ohm的左手边，“我趁机多睡了好几个小时。”他边笑边扭开自己的瓶装水。

“不错。”Ohm应了声，“我大概也会这样度过我的年假吧。”

“那你呢？在这七天过得怎样？”

Ohm看向Delirious，他正忙着一边灵活躲开Cartoonz的拳头一边吵闹地大喊着脏话   
。

 

“我在你们走的第二天就去了伦敦，Delirious在第三天去了莫斯科，我是前天刚回   
来，Delirious是昨天。除了工作就是睡觉。”

“所以过得不错。”McQuaid举起自己的瓶子靠近Ohm的右手。

“对——天天都在工作，确实不错。”Ohm把自己的瓶子和McQuaid的撞了一下。“工作快乐。”

Delirious在那天没能如愿——Ohm在对方的手刚捏上他屁股的下一秒就告诉了对方他会在明天出差，他可不能做什么激烈运动。

于是他们在Cartoonz的床上给对方来了次手活。

Cartoonz的鼻子很灵——Ohm叹息，他知道这点但没想到那么灵。

“操你的Cartoonz！”Delirious向后退了好几步远离了那个还在发火的黑胡子，“操你的，我要休息。”他对着Cartoonz比了个中指就朝Ohm走去。

“嘿，Cartoonz？”McQuaid站起身指了指自己。

“来啊，小混蛋。”Cartoonz还缠着绑带的右手对着McQuaid做了个“过来”的手势，“你最好比Delirious更耐揍一点。”

“哇哦——你马上会知道这个的，Cartoonz！”

“你最好小心你的胯下。”Ohm开口提醒McQuaid。

金发青年回头对他咧嘴笑了笑。

“你最好准备一下，Ohm，”Delirious走近Ohm后撩起自己的背心就这样用衣服随便地擦去脸上的汗水，“等会McQuaid就会顶着缺了个门牙的嘴巴来找你。”

“我猜我们等会就能知道了。”Ohm在Delirious随便地用衣物的下摆擦过额头时嫌弃地向后挪了挪身子，“Delirious，没人想看你那个我们早就看腻的腹肌，你的毛巾呢？”

“我忘记带了。”Delirious在Ohm伸展的双脚前停了下来，“嘿，水。”

Delirious对着Ohm伸出左手时Ohm没有立即做出反应，他等了一会才把自己喝了一半的水瓶递了过去，“……来。”

Delirious将瓶口贴近嘴唇的时候Ohm看清了自己亲手在对方上臂上留下的疤痕。他在那块人类的皮肤上缝了十针，他到现在还清晰地记得自己的双手是怎样快速又效率地缝合了那个伤口。

“我要回去洗澡了。”Ohm在Delirious看向他之前先挪开了视线，他低头用毛巾再   
次擦了擦脑袋上实际上已经没多少的汗。

“我和你一块走。”Delirious弯腰捡起了Ohm手边丢着的绑带，“走吧，Ohm先生。”

Delirious擦汗用的蓝毛巾就挂在浴室里，他理所当然地在Ohm进了浴室后也走了进   
去。

Ohm站在洗手台前背对着门口把背心脱了下来，他刚直起腰就因为后颈上温热的触感停住了身体。

“你的伤疤很少，”Delirious的嘴唇向着下方滑动，他的嘴唇在Ohm低头时后颈上略微骨头突起的位置上又留下了一个亲吻，“它们是褪掉了吗？”

“我可是医生，我知道怎么处理它们。”Ohm笑着把背心揉成一团丢向角落里的塑料篮子里，他在衣服掉在地板上时不满地叹了口气。

“不擅长篮球？”Delirious动了动脑袋越过Ohm肩膀看向那掉在篮子外的衣服，“   
你真够差劲的。”他把下巴搁在Ohm肩上。

“上次差点把手榴弹扔向人质的人正在这么说。”Ohm抓起自己的毛巾拍在Delirious的脑袋上。

Delirious笑了一声，他抓过Ohm用过的毛巾在手中弄成了一团，直直丢进了放在角落的塑料篮子内。

“你瞧？Ohm，你真不擅长这个。”

Ohm回头看向还把下巴搁在他肩膀上的成年男人，他对着Delirious的蓝色眼睛挑了   
挑眉。

Delirious曾经在工作中有过那么几次和Ohm对上视线，那个时候他们不需要言语，   
仅仅只是这样看了彼此一眼他们就知道彼此想要做什么——Ohm会默契地换上新的弹匣，在Delirious朝前面冲去时紧跟在后方掩护他的背后。

Delirious叹息一声，他低头亲吻上Ohm肩膀上那个小小的淡白色伤疤。

Ohm没有开口阻止也没有绷紧自己的身体，他只是任由Delirious做出这个动作。

Delirious抬眼再次对上医生的眼睛，然后他举起手用右手的食指按上了Ohm肩膀上存在的那个圆形伤疤。

Delirious在指腹抚摸着那个皮肤时重重吐出一口气后又深深吸了口气——那疤痕让它的触感和旁边没有任何痕迹残留的肌肤完全不同，它不像其它的部分那样那么柔软。

他早就感觉到了Ohm的视线——那让Delirious上臂的疤痕感觉几乎像是发痒般的刺人视线一直停在那浅白色的痕迹上，而Delirious即便不看回去他也知道Ohm是用什么眼神看着那里的——它会和那个时候Ohm举起自己的右手干脆利落地将没有子弹的手枪朝自己额头上砸来时的眼神一模一样。

Delirious觉得自己真像个他妈的白痴，他正因为另一个男人的眼神、动作甚至是一切而兴致勃勃，他难以形容这种感觉。

“Ohm，”Delirious说，他感觉自己的喉咙变得干涩，除了叫出医生的名字外他想不到说出什么别的，他微微张开嘴唇用唇瓣去磨蹭那块触感特别的肌肤，“……Ohm。”

“什么，孩子？”Ohm低笑着回应。

Delirious在McQuaid和Cartoonz刚去享受年假的第一个晚上给Ohm手活的时候他无意识地问了句是否有人评价过Ohm的眼睛，这个能不顾伤患的痛呼冷静对待一切的医生说——

“它们是淡褐色的(hazel)。”

Delirious听着那唇舌说出“hazel”这个词的瞬间射在了对方的手上和Cartoonz的床上。

Ohm转过身面对着Delirious，他迎上了Delirious微张的嘴唇亲吻了他。Delirious的左脚挤入了医生的两腿间，他迫不及待地用自己已经硬挺起的胯部去磨蹭上对方包裹在军裤内的性器。在炽热的老二隔着粗糙的布料和裤链磨蹭着彼此的时候他们在粘连在一起的唇舌间发出一声湿润的噪音。

Delirious低声吐出一口气，他用牙齿轻咬着Ohm的下唇，“等完成下个任务就是我们的年假了，Ohm。”

“嗯哼，”Ohm闭着眼睛喘气，他湿热的呼吸吹拂在Delirious的脸上——这种亲密感让Delirious的老二更硬了一点。说实话这不太可能，但Delirious在那瞬间感觉自己像是比世界上的任何人更贴近这个和他们一起工作没多久的男人。

“你有什么计划？”Delirious的双手摸索上Ohm的裤子，他的手指又快又干脆地解开了对方的裤子后也解开了自己的，皮带和裤子掉在瓷砖地板上的声响在小小的空间里回响，“是不是打算去哪个医院做点兼职什么的？类似于在做手术前给病人来个物理麻醉？用枪托敲晕对方之类。”

Ohm将双手撑在臀部倚靠着的洗手台边缘，他听Delirious说完低笑了起来，“拜托，我不可能这样去对待普通的病人，他们会让律师来操死我。”

“你等会最好也别这样对待Cartoonz，他会用他的护盾砸上你的脑袋，那可比律师们的小老二痛多了。”

“哇哦，我一点也不想经历这个，”Ohm的右手摸上自己的内裤的边缘，“我会试着不去用手枪砸他脑袋的。”

他们看起来像两个白痴。

Delirious看了Ohm一眼，Ohm低垂着眼睛的样子让他清晰地看到了对方浅褐色的眼睫毛。

操他的。

Delirious的手指急躁愤怒地扯下他们的内裤，他的双手将彼此已经硬挺的老二磨蹭在一起，他们同时舒出一口气的时候Delirious想，他们早就一起成了白痴。

Ohm的左手围上Delirious的脖子，他的手指从后方摸上Delirious的后颈，“我们最好动作快点，不然等会McQuaid和Cartoonz一打开门就看到我们两个露着老二面对面——”

“——我们正在面对面尿尿。”

“那听起来我们像两个连怎么上厕所都不知道的三岁小孩。”Ohm低笑着把自己的额头撞上了Delirious的，他们的额头撞在一起时发出了只有紧紧贴着彼此的他们两人才能听到的声响，Ohm忍不住又笑了起来。“哇噢……”

“你在笑什么？哈？”Delirious左手的拇指粗鲁地按揉上Ohm老二的马眼，“停下那个，我在很认真地告诉你我们该怎么办，如果他们冲进来。”

Ohm在那动作下颤抖着，他甚至不能平稳地说出这句话，“嘶……哇哦，我……只是觉得，”医生停了停，他带有薄茧的食指按在Delirious的左耳后方磨蹭着那里的皮肤，“我喜欢这个。”

“什么，我们两个人的老二碰在一起我们的手握在一起上下撸它？”

“那说得真够详细的，我也很喜欢这个——但我说的不是这个。”

Delirious想要拍开Ohm按揉着自己耳朵后方的手指，他没有觉得被手指按揉着的感觉不舒服，只是他的职业病让他产生了这个冲动。

“我在说喜欢这样，和你一起。”

Delirious想起他们几天前他没有听从Cartoonz的命令直接冲进了目标建筑物，而Ohm就紧跟在他的屁股后面防止被人从后面偷袭。

“那代表你得看好我的屁股。”

“噢，我一定会看好的，尤其在你弄丢肥皂的时候。”Ohm笑着亲了一下Delirious的脸颊，而他的手指还在原处抚摸着Delirious耳朵后方的皮肤。

操。Delirious骂了一声。我也喜欢这样，就算我想要拍开他的手。

“操你们！”

第二个蓝色的圆形玻璃制品就这样在Delirious的锤子下变成了碎片——感谢这个房子已经没有了主人。

“他看起来怒气冲冲啊。”McQuaid对着另一边专注地掩护着自己的Ohm低声说。

Ohm缓缓吐出刚刚那口呼吸的最后一口氧气，然后缓慢地吸气，“我听出来了。”他低声回答。

“我猜他不喜欢蓝球这个笑话？”

Ohm沉默了好一会儿才回答，“……我猜他不喜欢。”

“操你的，Ohm，我听到你在笑了！”负责吸引敌人注意的Delirious那边又传来吵   
人的噪音，连同他的喊叫。

“你他妈怎么听出来的？”Cartoonz插嘴。

“我他妈就是知道。”Delirious话音刚落那边就传来了几声沉闷的枪声，“操！有散弹枪！Ohm！十二点钟位置！”

“退后Delirious！看好你的屁股！”Ohm大叫着，“McQuaid！”

“快去！”

Delirious挺喜欢蓝色的——从他选择的私人生活用品就能看出这点：蓝色的毛巾，蓝色的牙刷，蓝色的水杯……

他们到达这个屋子的时候McQuaid刚说完“瞧，这个屋子的主人喜欢收集蓝色的球！”Delirious就一锤敲碎了那蓝色的玩意儿。

他现在就是不想看到蓝色的球，啊哈，多么好笑，蓝色的球（blue balls），真他妈太适合他和Ohm根本就没法操彼此他们忍了差不多两个月的现在。

手活也很棒，Delirious真的觉得那很棒。他们心惊胆战掐着McQuaid和Cartoonz不在的时候偷偷摸摸撸动彼此的老二然后射在彼此手里的感觉真的很棒，他也喜欢那些口活。

但他更他妈的想用几个安全套。

“我现在引他们过来！”

“好的好的，”McQuaid开心地应着，“我们的枪已经准备好了。”

“哇哦，”Ohm轻笑，“听起来真够脏的。”

明天就是Ohmwrecker和Delirious的年假了——Delirious因为这点尤其希望任务能够尽早结束。

所幸的是最终任务完成后Delirious只是需要在脑袋上需要敷个冰袋。Ohm在要求Delirious需要遵照医嘱时他非常友善地送了医生一个中指。

Ohm用手狠狠拍了一下Delirious脑袋上的淤青就立刻跑开了。

“那你年假有什么计划吗，Ohm？”McQuaid在回去的车上这样问他，Ohm没有立刻回答。

Delirious正坐在Ohm的正后方继续用冰袋敷着脑袋，他能清晰地听到那个坐在自己前面的医生在开口回答McQuaid之前时的两声呼吸。

“我大概会找个Motel然后好好睡上一个星期。”Ohm说。

“什么？Motel？你不打算回家吗？”

“对我来说住哪个房子都没有太大区别——而且Motel有泳池，那很吸引人。”

“——所以你会接受我的邀请只是因为Motel的泳池？”

“差不多。”

Delirious手中的钥匙刚刚插进Motel房间的钥匙孔中，他还没有转动它，“……你是认真的吗？”Delirious回过头看着Ohm。

Ohmwrecker眯起浅褐色的眼睛弯起嘴角露出一个笑容，“你知道吗，你得自己找出答案来，孩子。”

“操你的。”

Ohmwrecker原本提在手里的塑料袋在进入房间后就掉在了地板上，里面装着的四瓶矿泉水也滚出了塑料袋。

Delirious的耳朵只听到了Ohm在他的牙齿下发出了痛呼声而没有听到塑料瓶撞在地板上的低沉声响，他扯着男人的连帽衫衣领把男人压在了门板上。

当Delirious几乎快把自己的体力用完的时候他终于成功把Ohm压到了这个简单房间里占着最大面积的双人床上，床垫在两个成年男人的体重压在上面的时候发出了一声吵人的噪音。

“操你的！”

Ohm大吼着像是要用劲自己剩余的全部力气挣脱Delirious压迫着自己的体重，Delirious的左手立刻用力地压在了Ohm的胸前压迫住他被自己禁锢的上肢，他的右手掐上Ohm的下巴而他的下半身稳稳地半跪在床上用着重心压在医生的身上。

“操，”Delirious咂嘴，“你真他妈——”

Ohm咬牙，他的脑袋突然向上重重敲上Delirious的额头。

脑门上传来一阵疼痛伴随着强烈的晕眩感让Delirious的双手一下没能控制好自己的气力，等他反应过来的时候Ohm已经扯着他的领子在床上滚了一圈。

床垫终于安静下来的时候Delirious变成了躺在被子上的那个，他眨眨眼睛试图驱逐那还残留在脑袋这里的疼痛的晕眩，然后他看清了正坐在自己身上双手扯着自己衣领的Ohmwrecker。

Ohmwrecker红肿的嘴唇大张喘着气，那双浅褐色眼睛直直看进他的眼睛里，“操你的肌肉，”他扯着Delirious的领子咬了一口Delirious的鼻尖。

“操，Ohm？！”Delirious伸手摸上自己的鼻尖，上面还残留着湿润的触感，“搞什么，那很痛，操。”他抬眼回瞪着粗鲁的医生，“那很粗鲁。”

“哈，真好笑。”Ohm笑了一声，“一进门就咬我的男人正在这么说。”他松开了Delirious的领子转而摸上自己的上衣衣摆。

他伸展着身体脱掉上身的底衫时Delirious就这样躺在床上看着Ohm将衣服脱下时自然地绷紧又缓慢放松的上身。他不能控制自己的手指，他顺着男人跪在自己身侧的大腿缓缓向Ohm的腰身抚摸上去。

Delirious的指腹拂过男人下腹的肌肉和那里的体毛，然后它缓缓向上直到停留在了一道疤痕上。

Ohm没有吸气也没有自然地吐气，他在Delirious的指腹停在那已经变成浅白色的疤痕时停住了自己的动作。

Delirious看了一眼Ohm，对方正低垂着浅褐色的眼睛盯着他的手指。他动了动自己的食指——他的指尖像是想要抠入那块平整的肌肤一样用力地按了下去。

“这里发生了什么？”

“被人用匕首划了一下，”Ohm的上衣还缠在他的右手手腕上，他没有完全脱掉它，在他想要扔开衣服的时候Delirious的手指摸上了那个疤痕，那阻止了他接下来的动作。

Delirious知道这个位置——只要用匕首深深刺入这个位置就能杀了他。

“这只是小伤，”Ohm把衣服扔在了一边，他举起自己的右手也按上那个伤疤的边缘，“这是在我认识你们之前的事情了，但我现在……偶尔看到它时会想起你。”

“为什么？”

“你知道——你本来能在那个厕所里掐死我的。”Ohm笑了一声，“他比你差远了，但我以为他在刺向我的时候会杀死我。”

Delirious在听到Ohm说那些的时候还以为他们会一下子失去兴致，但他们并没有。

“你准备好被操了(get fucked)吗？”Delirious的手指向上抚摸，然后五指停留在了Ohm的喉结这里，它们包裹住男人的喉咙。

“你准备好被上了(get laid)吗？”

Delirious的左手忙着脱掉Ohm碍事的长裤，而他的右手忙着摸索自己塞在右边裤子口袋里的安全套，至于他们的嘴唇——现在正忙着交换彼此的唾液。

他们的衣服终于掉在地上的时候Delirious都觉得他们能够光着身子面对彼此都是一个奇迹——他们的嘴唇从头到尾就没怎么分开过，他们究竟怎么把衣服脱掉的？他该问问Ohm——如果他操完医生他还记得这个疑问的话。

Ohm坐在Delirious的身上俯下身将自己的性器磨蹭上Delirious的，他的喘息离Delirious这样近，不像在浴室里那几次匆匆忙忙的手活他们必须压抑着自己的声音，现在他们在外面，他们可以想怎么制造噪音就怎么做——

Delirious在Ohm的手指摸上自己的大腿内侧时一把抓住了Ohm的右手手腕，他一边咬着Ohm的嘴巴一把把男人的手从原位扯开，然后他压制着男人在床上又翻了个身。

“唔——”Ohmwrecker的挣扎就这样被Delirious的唇舌连同他嘴里的唾液一同吞进了自己的肚子里。

“想要上我？”Delirious咬上Ohm的下唇笑了声，“你得先增加力量训练，Ohmwrecker。”

Ohm刚举起自己的左手就被Delirious抓住了手腕狠狠撞上了床头的木板。

操。Delirious喘着气舔上Ohm的嘴角。他想要把自己的老二立马塞进Ohm的屁股里——就因为这该死的声响，他的手腕撞上那木板的声音。

“你最好祈祷我没有骨折，”Ohm沙哑的声音这么说着，他抬起自己的左腿贴上Delirious已经冒汗的腰侧。“不然你就得照顾我至少三个月。”

“噢，我会把你丢在医务室然后就走开。”

“混蛋。”

“嗯哼。”Delirious应了一声。

Delirious套着安全套的老二进入Ohm的时候Delirious还以为自己会立马射出来。

他只是用多余的安全套帮Ohm粗糙地扩展了一下然后就插了进去，头部进去的瞬间Delirious只觉得那里又热又紧，他想不到什么词汇能够确切地形容这种像是要射精又像是要窒息的感觉。

Ohm在Delirious的身下发出一声像是舒服又像是痛苦的呻吟，他紧绷的大腿内侧正紧贴着Delirious冒汗的腰侧，没有女人那么柔软的肌肤蹭过他的皮肤。

Delirious以为这个医生会闻起来会是消毒药水的味道，或者是Delirious在认识他之前所停留的那个印象中那样满是火药和手榴弹的刺鼻味道，但他第一次和Ohm缩在那个浴室里撸动彼此老二的时候他只闻到了汗水和须后水的味道。

他正在操一个男人，而他的老二为此硬的像个石头。

Delirious大口吸了口气，然后他挺动着自己的胯部将老二全部顶入了Ohm的身体内。他满足地听着Ohm发出一声尖细的吸气声，然后他用那低沉的声音大声说出了脏话。

“操你的——”

“啊哈，”Delirious的双手撑在Ohm的脑袋两侧，咸涩的汗水顺着他的额角流到他的眼角，那咸涩在他眼睛里扩散开让他不适地眨了眨眼睛，“操，你屁股真够紧的……”

“……你他妈，闭嘴。”Ohm颤抖着的低哑嗓音最终憋出了这样短短一句，他别过头将半张脸都埋在了白色的枕头里，“操，该死的……我他妈应该多操两下自己的屁股……”

Delirious吸了口气，他伸手抚摸上Ohm半软的性器，他就着那分泌出的液体上下撸动起来，“Ohm，你知道吗，”

Ohm转头看向Delirious，他微张着红肿的嘴唇喘着气。

“我多操你两下就解决问题了。”

“……操你的。”Ohm伸手揽住Delirious的脖子啃上他的嘴唇。

Delirious看着自己扔进垃圾桶里的包装，他们做了三次——哇哦，才三次。他以为憋了那么久他会做更多。

但今天不过是年假的第一天——不，实际上一天都没有过去，现在才下午三点，他们晚上可以出去吃个晚饭，然后回来再做爱。

Delirious猜今天应该能用掉一半的安全套。

Delirious抓起扔在地板上的长裤然后套在了腿上，已经冷静下来的老二直接碰触到牛仔裤的布料让他有些不适，但这能忍受，他只是想起来拿个瓶装水。

他拧开一瓶水喝掉大半瓶后才发现躺在床上的Ohm正侧躺在床上看着她。

“睡醒了？”

Ohm张了张嘴先是轻咳了两声，“……差不多。”

“水？”Delirious晃了晃自己喝着的半瓶。

“谢了。”Ohm举起自己的左手停在了半空等着Delirious走近他递过去。

Delirious走到床边把自己喝了一半的那瓶递过去时Ohm开口了，“Delirious，”

“什么？”

“你认识Ryan吗？”

“……Ryan？”

Delirious疑惑地皱起眉，他还没来得及说出回答的时候Ohm继续说了下去——

“那是我的名字。”

Delirious愣在了原地，Ohm在这时候已经接过了那瓶水喝了起来，过了一会他把已经喝光的空水瓶丢到了床头柜旁边的垃圾桶里。

“……Ryan。”Delirious坐到了床上看着躺在他右手边的男人。

“什么？”Ohm躺在枕头上看着他。

Delirious看着这个男人的浅褐色眼睛，他感觉那瞬间手榴弹的味道又回到了他的呼吸里。

他和Ohm第一次见面之后他每次闻到这个味道都会想起这个男人对着自己眯眼笑的样子和他毫不犹豫用枪托砸晕自己的样子，偶尔在看着那个上臂的疤痕和小腿的弹痕时他也会想起这些。

Delirious不知道这种感觉——他想到这些，然后他又想到Ohm前面告诉他那个匕首留下的伤疤，他觉得现在自己就像正和Ohm互相撸动老二那样，他们是那么亲密。

“……我得告诉你件事，Ryan。”

Ohm挑眉等着Delirious的下文，但他没有急着继续说下去，他站起身又拿了一瓶新的瓶装水再坐回了床上。

他拧开手中的蓝色瓶盖，“我喜欢泰迪熊。”

“……泰迪熊？”Ohm看着Delirious，噢，Delirious知道这个眼神，他以为自己在耍他。

“……你不是在他妈开玩笑？”

“不，我他妈的没有在开玩笑。”

“好吧，我尊重你的爱好。”

“我也能亲着你左肋那里的那个疤痕然后撸到射。”

Ohm瞟了眼对方的上臂，“我也能摸着你的伤疤做到这点。”他笑了起来，“我还挺自豪的——我把它缝得非常完美。”

“混账。”Delirious笑骂了一声，他转开瓶盖喝了一口水，他没有马上把水喝下去，他低下头亲吻Ohm的时把水喂进了对方的嘴里。这是他第一次那么干——几乎有一半的水都顺着Ohm的嘴角流到了枕头上。

“你技术真够差的，Delirious，”Ohm坐起身擦了擦自己的嘴角，他回头看了眼已经湿掉的枕头，“这个不能用了。”

Delirious把那个湿掉的枕头扔到了地上，“Jonathan，”他把下巴搁在Ohm的肩膀上。“明天你帮我挑泰迪熊的时候你该这么叫我。”

“……我们明天会去买泰迪熊？”Ohm说完笑了起来，“哇哦，真的是非常适合我们两个大男人干的事情，我更愿意泡在Motel的泳池里。”

“嘿，我在约你，Ryan——”

“噢谢谢你的邀约Jonathan——”

操，他们真像两个第一次吃到糖的小孩。Delirious听着医生用那低沉的嗓音叫出他的名字，他那瞬间还以为自己的喉咙正在发痒。

“我们得去买泰迪熊，我们必须去买。”

“……好的，当然，还有大瓶水。”Ohm补充，“这种小瓶的水根本不够我们喝。”

Delirious挪了挪脑袋将鼻尖凑近了Ohm的脖颈，他感受着Ohm动脉那处传来的脉动缓缓闭上眼睛。

“那么Ryan——我们得去买安全套，安全套，安全套。”

“……去你的，你根本没有在听我说话，Jonathan。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并没有像我想象中的写了那么多肉，结果还变少了但我写了很多根本没有计划加上去的肉所以希望你们会喜欢:D  
> ohm在R6里真是超攻的，用kapkan也好帅，用pulse也很帅，用医生更帅【。  
> 想看他用新角色ECHO。  
> 想看想看想看。

**Author's Note:**

> 私事原因最近可能没法更新下篇……等有空了我会尽快写出来的。  
> 下篇只是肉而已XD  
> 如果你们喜欢希望你们留个言让我知道这篇怎么样:)


End file.
